


Taking Steps

by LBibliophile



Series: The Duty of a Prince [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Agni's favour, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Branding, Burns, Canonical Child Abuse, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, POV Second Person, Poetry, Sort Of, at least. maiming zuko wasn't in his original plan, but not quite as bad as he could be, however, zuko fights the agni kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Of course, your brother broke protocol and allowed your son into the war room.Of course, the foolish boy spoke out when he should have stayed silent.You cannot let this slide. Hewilllearn respect, and humiliation will be his teacher.The process is simple as one, two, three, four.(It’s not. Then it is.)
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Duty of a Prince [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934569
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Taking Steps

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** The other poems in this series gloss over Zuko actually receiving his burn. This one… not so much. The injury itself is not described graphically, but the accompanying actions are.

**One**.  
Talk the Sages into letting you take the general’s place.  
It is unusual, but there is precedent.

 **Two**.  
Kneel, feel the warmth of Agni’s light like a benediction.  
Of course. You _are_ the Fire Lord.

 **Three**.  
Stand, turn, see his expression.  
Watch him realise the magnitude of his offence.

 **Four**.  
Walk forward. “You will fight for your honour.”  
If he wants the respect due an adult, he must earn it.

**One**.  
He falls to his knees, begging.  
“I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son.”

 **Two**.  
You know. “Rise and _fight_ , Prince Zuko.”  
He must hold to his convictions, or learn to stay silent. Be a man, or a child.

 **Three**.  
“I _won’t_ fight you, Father. I- No.” He stands.  
“It was _wrong_ ; I was right to speak out. I’ll fight for _them_.”

 **Four**.  
Smirk. Good, perhaps there is hope for him yet.  
But for now, time for the true lesson to begin.

**One**.  
He stumbles around the stage, dodging and parrying.  
Push where his balance is weakest.

 **Two**.  
He trips, falls, rises. He is tenacious, you give him that.  
Make this lesson all the harsher so it sinks in.

 **Three**.  
You are playing with the boy, and all can see it.  
For a child he is, yet, despite his arrogant overconfidence.

 **Four**.  
Fire on his fist, he trips again, reaching out to break his fall.  
You… feel pain.

**One**.  
Both fall back.  
Your concealed shock is reflected in his eyes.

 **Two**.  
There is a burn on your chest.  
It is weak, not yet visible, but you both know the truth.

 **Three**.  
The court is watching.  
Eyes hungry, assessing, as they devour the spectacle you offered them.

 **Four**.  
You can not let them see.  
Correct this mistake. Finish this now.

**One**.  
A wall of fire drives him forward.  
Step to meet him.

 **Two**.  
Grab his wrists.  
Bring his hands together in a bind, fireless.

 **Three**.  
Kick his feet out from under him.  
Use your grip to force him to his knees.

 **Four**.  
Bring your hand forward, following as he pulls away.  
Press fire to his eye.

**One**.  
Hold.  
His screams echo around the arena.

 **Two**.  
Hold.  
His desperate gasps echo louder.

 **Three**.  
Ho- Release.  
He crumples unconscious to the ground.

 **Four**.  
Look out over the audience and taste their fear.  
Your chest stings. None dare question you.

**Won**.

_…Two. Three. Four._

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, a standard Agni Kai is fought to first blood/burn. Because more minor burns can take several minutes to become visible, the preference is for a decisive mark, however this is not required as long as the burned party is honourable enough to call the match. 
> 
> The type of burn - its size, severity and position - says a lot about the temperament and relative skill of the combatants. Whether it was a precise strike, a glancing blow, or an overpowered blast; whether it was calculated to merely signal victory, or to cause significant pain or visible damage.


End file.
